


Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold me like there's no next time<br/>Like it's the last time you'll have the chance to<br/>Show me how much you want me<br/>Like I'm the only thing that matters<br/>No one knows when the world's gonna end<br/>So let's make love like we never will again<br/>'Cause if the sun never rises, I wanna go down in flames<br/>I want the last thing I hear to be you whisperin' my name<br/>If every moment together is time that we borrowed<br/>Then hold me tight and love me like there's no tomorrow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> episode - A Coffin for Starsky
> 
> This was completed in 2002 and is on our 1st compilation and our S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtgkbtPvRx4

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
